


Hanahaki Disease

by Stxxle



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms, simon snow - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, I love them so much, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, may have swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stxxle/pseuds/Stxxle
Summary: The Humdrum is back and he is infecting everyone (specifically people with unrequited love) with a disease. Baz contracts the disease and Simon is confused because- Baz has an unrequited love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first (ever) fanfic please treat me kindly ;; I've had this idea ever since I finished reading the book. Hope you like it!

**Baz**

I was woken up by the loud snores of my roommate. I cracked open an eyelid and sucked in a silent breath. _Crowley, he was gorgeous._ A messy head of golden curls that glowed in the morning sunlight. His mouth wide open, snoring loudly. His sun-kissed cheek dotted with moles. Three to be exact; two under his left eye and the last one lining his jaw. (I ignore the fact that I know this. I ignore the fact that I know he has 2 more moles on his lower back.) I turn away and face the wall to remind myself how wrong it was to think of your roommate like that. _Especially_ when your roommate is Simon Snow. I curse fate for making me fall in love with someone I can’t have. (I don’t) I curse the crucible for casting us together. (I don’t) I curse my heart for having this weird squeeze when Snow looks at me. (I don’t)

I decide to get ready and leave before he gets up. Spares me the intense looking he gives me every morning. He really should learn how to control his magic better. Every time he looks over, I can practically feel his magic dancing on my skin. It gets a bit distracting at times, but I have learnt to ignore whatever Snow does and I try to push him to the back of my mind, which fails because Snow is every-fucking-where.

I change quickly and quietly say “ **Time to fold a crane!** ” to clean up my heap of blankets. Snow always leaves the windows open at night and it gets so cold I cover up with twice the number of blankets. I swear he does it to spite me but I’ve gotten used to the weight of the blankets so it’s fine.

The lump on the bed opposite to mine. When Snow wakes up, it’s a whole scene. _Aleister Crowley_. His shirt rides up his waist, revealing an unhealthy amount of skin and his button nose scrunches up. He yawns loudly, opening his bright blue eyes and looking at me.

_Merlin I hate him._

“Pitch. Why yer up so early?” He grumbles.

“It’s 7.30 am, Snow. Classes starts in half hour in case you didn’t know,” I sneer back.

Sometimes he could be so stupid. (And you find that adorable as fuck don’t you Basilton?) I stalk across the room, feeling his gaze all the way until I close the door behind me. I already know my feelings can never be returned, he was the chosen one and I was the villain. You don’t see Draco Malfoy getting together with Harry Potter, do you? I bury my feelings in my heart, but whenever I close my eyes, all I see is his beautiful blue eyes underneath the mass of gold.

_God I need to stop._

**Simon**

Can’t Baz go one minute without calling me a prat? Or even hinting about it? I swear he hates me to the very core. I sit up suddenly. It’s 7.30! Shitshitshitshitshit I practically leap off the bed and throw my clothes on. I had to go meet Penelope before class today to tell her what the Mage said to me the previous day.

He called me to his tower the previous day to inform me about the unnatural happenings happening in England. Magicians had apparently been found choked to death by flowers and completely devoid of magic. “It feels like the Humdrum’s work. I would like you to keep a close eye of those around you and report to me if you find out anything strange,” the Mage said. Of course, I agree, making a mental note to ask Pen about it.

I dash inside the dining hall and plop myself next to Penelope. Penelope had her nose inside a thick book as she passes me a tray full of sour cherry scones. Typical Penelope. Agatha had decided to join us today and she offers me a smile. I smile back and lean over to give her a kiss on her cheek. I try to ignore the wince she made as I did. I think Agatha doesn’t like to be showy about our relationship, I’ll ask her about it.

Suddenly, Penelope slams her book shut, her purple brows furrowed tightly on her forehead. Agatha and I jump and look at her. She crosses her arms over her chest and huffs angrily.

“What happened Penelope?” Agatha asked in a concern voice.

“I don’t understand,” Penelope said exasperatedly. She looks at me, her brown irises flashing. “Has the Mage told you anything about the strange things that’s been happening?”

I swallowed my bite of sour cherry scones and said, “He called me to his tower yesterday to tell me about it. Are you talking about the recent cases where people get choked to death by flowers?”

“Yes! My dad told me about them a few days ago. It’s so strange, those people weren’t even close to the dead spots and yet they have the Humdrum’s signature devoid-of-magic feeling!” Pen is practically livid.

“Do you have any idea on why the Humdrum decided to stuff flowers down their throat?” I ask.

“Maybe he was feeling romantic.” Agatha says sarcastically.

Penelope and I shoot Agatha a look.

“If the Humdrum ever felt romantic, Simon will probably be the one he elopes with, seeing how he _loves_ him so much.” Penelope rolls her eyes.

She picks up her book and flips it to the page she was reading, turning it to show Agatha and I. She reads, “The Hanahaki Disease. It is an illness borne from UNREQUITED LOVE that causes flowers to grow in the lungs. The sick person will cough up petals with increasing frequency until they suffocate to death with the flowers fillings their chest.”

Agatha gasps.

“This is exactly how the people died!” I exclaim.

“I know right!,” Penelope says, “There is two ways to cure it: first, the love must be reciprocated. The other way is to remove the flowers with a surgery that will also remove all the memories and feelings and the tricky part is that this procedure is PERMANENT. The person will never be able to fall in love for that one person again.” 

“And the Humdrum is using this to choke people to death?” Agatha asked, her eyebrows raised high above her bangs.

“That’s the thing I don’t understand, why would the Humdrum do this? If he was taking their magic, he could just kill them quickly, won’t that be more efficient?” Penelope sighs in exasperation.

She’s right. The Humdrum won’t take the long way to do things, he is usually very direct about everything. Such as teleporting me (and Penelope) directly to him across a whole lake instead of coming to me.

Throughout the day, I was preoccupied with what Penelope said. _How does he infect people? Why would he do that to them?_ I slump over my history textbook. Mr Minotaur was droning on and on about how the witches in the 18th century survived from being burnt at the stake. “It usually doesn’t affect them, a simple **Burn it up! It’s on fire!** would reduce the fiery flames to a simple tickling. Morgana the Witch loved the feeling so much she would let herself be caught. She has the record of being caught 35 times, all under different aliases."

I turn to look at Baz. He was listening attentively to Mr Minotaur like the honor student he was. When he bent over to underline something, his face would fall in front of his face perfectly. _How does one’s hair fall so perfectly?_ It’s impossible… unless it’s Baz.

Damn it, he is so perfect in every way I hate it. I hate him and his perfect hair and his perfectly crisp uniform. My thoughts wonder back to the Hanahaki disease. Maybe Baz knows something…

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by violent coughing. Baz was doubled over on the floor and holding onto his throat, coughing like there was a huge scone stuck in his throat. My first instinct was to stand up and rush towards him.

**Baz**

Pink.

Everywhere was pink. I was coughing out pink petals all over the place. I was disgusted at myself but I can’t stop it, I was regurgitating petals like I had a field of flowers in me.

Suddenly, Simon was by my side, his mouth agape and his eyes wide with shock.

_I can’t breathe._

My vision starts to blur and I hear Mr Minotaur casting healing spells over me. As I start to see black dots, all I could focus on was the warmth of his hand on my back before I drifted into inky blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a legit hoe for fluff :^) Hope you like this chapter!

**Simon**

I can’t believe it.

Baz has the Hanahaki disease.

_He has an unrequited love???_

I thought Baz would be the last person to contract the Hanamaki disease, seeing how he seems like he had everything he wanted (besides my death). But, I thought I knew everything about him. It’s only natural to know everything about your arch-enemy… right?

I paced back and forth in my room up at Mummer’s House, running my hands through my hair. I proceeded to sit down on my bed because I realised pacing made me more nervous and I could see an orange haze settling inside the room because of my magic. I laid down on my back and closed my eyes.

Baz was taken away by Mr Minotaur to the hospital wing. Penelope was just as shocked as I was. She pulled me aside and whispered, “Simon, Baz was…”

I nodded at her.

I looked over her shoulder to see Agatha, standing there, almost as shocked as I was. If Baz had the Hanahaki disease, maybe the person he can’t get is Agatha. Agatha was my girlfriend, but he constantly made passes at her. He flirted with her all the time, making her face flush and her voice all high-pitched and giggly. What a stinking prat.

A little voice at the back of my head said, “Maybe he deserves to choke to death by flowers. The Humdrum is doing you a favour.”

I shook my head away, willing that thought away, because no one deserved to die at the hands of the Humdrum, even Baz. I can’t imagine Baz dying. Well, maybe he and I are destined to fight to death in some war in the future, but I can’t imagine a present without Baz, it just didn’t seem possible.

_I need to go see him._

I look at the clock on my desk. 11 pm. The hospital wing stops letting visitors in at 10pm. Well fuck that.

Maybe I should call Penelope to help make me invisible. But knowing Penelope, she was probably asleep by now. I pondered over what to do and realized all the thinking was hurting my brain. I’ll just go in and pray that Miss Possibelf isn’t there.

I put on my coat and was pulling on the doorknob to go out when the door opened abruptly, pushing me back. I tripped over my own legs and landed on the floor and I felt something fall against my chest.

“Ow…” I rubbed the sore spot on the back of my head.

I looked down and I saw a mop of perfectly styled black hair.

_Baz._

 

**Baz**

When I woke up, I had stopped puking out flowers. Miss Possielf told me that I stopped a few hours after I reached the hospital wing. She was utterly confused at what was wrong with me. “Dear morgana, I have no clue what this disease is.” She frowned irritably as she cast more healing spells over me.

Personally, I had nothing against flowers but after this, I’m never going to look at another flower ever again.

“Miss Possibelf, is it possible for me to go back? I’m already feeling better.”

She gave me a long hard look, as if deciding if I was well enough to go back. “Oh alright. Come back immediately if you don’t feel well. I’ll go tell the headmaster about this…” She said and tottered off.

It was already dark out when I walked out of the hospital wing. I felt my stomach growl but I really didn’t feel like going to the catacombs to drain rats after puking out a whole bouquet of flowers. I wondered if someone had cursed me with dark magic. Was it Snow? No, it can’t be, that guy can’t even hold his wand properly let alone perform advanced dark magic. Maybe I should ask Fiona…

Before I knew it, I reached Mummer’s House. Maybe I pushed the door a little too hard because the door opened so easily I fell over.

However, instead of landing on the hard ground, I landed on something soft.

It smelled like fresh peppermint (the school shampoo) and the slight tinge of crisp burnt wood.

_Simon._

 

**Simon**

I don’t know what to do.

Should I be saying “Hey, you stopped puking, are you feeling better?” to my arch enemy? Or “Glad to see you are alright.” ? Or “Hey, I didn’t realise this until now but you smell really good.” ? (He smells like cinnamon and coffee)

I don’t know.

This situation was really awkward. Baz was lying on my chest. In my arms.

_Should I push him off? Are arch enemies allowed to hug? What should I do?_

I was so confused and so many thoughts were coming into my head I decided to block it out and stop thinking. Let’s wait for him to react. (I bet Baz must be disgusted to even be touching me.)

 

**Baz**

I was lying on Snow’s chest. I could feel him breathing in and out. I could hear his strong heartbeat. _God bless my vampire senses._

Should I move? (But I don’t want to.) I bet Snow finds this gross, I bet he is going to push me off any second now. I tilt my head upwards and I meet his blue eyes.

His blue eyes were full of shock and … happiness? Maybe I was reading too deep into it, no, I was definitely reading too much into it.

I slowly (and relunctantly) lifted myself off and offered a hand to him.

“Sorry, Snow. What were you doing behind the door?”

It was then that I noticed he had his coat on. “Are you going somewhere? This late at night?”

Snow took my hand and stood up. All this skinship was making me jittery. He scratched his head and looked at me. “Well, not anymore. I see you have stopped… whatever that was happening. Are you feeling better?”

 

**Simon**

Baz walked past me to my wardrobe. “Yes, it stopped after a few hours.”

I frown in confusion. _The Hanahaki disease can stop?? Is it an on-off thing??? What????_

“What were you thinking about before you started spewing flowers?”

“Why do you want to know? Curious about my grand plan I’m plotting for you?” Baz sneer back mockingly.

I sigh exasperatedly. Should I tell him what I know? Maybe he will be of help. He _is_ the top in our level after all. I begin, “Because… I know what that disease is.”

 

**Baz**

I whip around and stare at Snow questioningly. He knows what it is?

“Tell me.”

Snow furrows his eyebrows and holds his chin with his left hand. ~~Have I ever mentioned how hot he looks while he thinks?~~ He looks directly at me and says, “It’s called the Hanahaki disease. Apparently, people who suffer from this disease are people with unrequited loves...”

… What? Are you serious?

I must’ve said it out loud because Snow replies, “Yes I am, Baz. Not everything I say is merwolf shit.”

He rolls his eyes and he looks directly into my eyes.

“Baz, do you have, an unrequited love?”

I felt my heart squeeze in my chest and I forgot how to breathe. Did I have to exhale? Did I have to inhale? _Merlin and morgana, did Simon Snow really just ask me that?_

 

**Simon**

That look on his face gave it all away. He looked as flustered as a young girl in love. This is my first time seeing him blushing. I wait for him to reply.

The seconds drag on and Baz just looks at me in shock.

“Are you in love with… Agatha?”

 

**Baz**

“Are you in love with…” My heart stops. “Agatha?”

I scoffed. Seriously?

“Yes, I’m totally in love with Wellbelove. Definitely in love with YOUR girlfriend.”

He scrunches up his nose in distaste. “Well, who else would you be in love with?”

_You._

“Why would I tell you?” I sneer back. I felt a familiar sour feeling welling up in my chest, threatening to burst. I had forgotten, Simon Snow was in love with Wellbelove. During class, Agatha was sitting directly in front of me. I could practically feel Simon burning a hole in the back of my skull trying to look at her. That was when I felt a sour, burning sensation in my chest blooming in my chest.

It felt like something was trying to claw out of my chest, it was so painful I couldn’t breathe. Before I know it, I was hunched over the floor spluttering pink petals again. Snow jumped up in shock and rushed to my side immediately.

“Shitshitshitshit. Baz, are you okay?” Simon was panicking, I could feel his magic swirling all around me.

“No shit, Snow.” I spluttered sarcastically in between petals. Fuck, I don’t want Snow to see me like this. I pushed in away and staggered to the bathroom, slumping over the toilet seat. He rushed in and rubbed my back. “Go away, for merlin’s sake,” I wanted to say but I didn’t have the heart to.

“How did it stop the previous time? Was it some spell?” Snow asked worriedly.

I didn’t even bother replying because my throat was in so much pain. Oh merlin I sure hope fucking roses aren’t coming out.

 

**Simon**

Does he need to eat caterpillars to get rid of the flowers? Does he need to plug his mouth with something to stop it?

I was panicking so much. All I could think at that moment was, “I can’t let Baz die. I can’t let Baz die. I can’t let Baz die. I can’t let Baz die. I can’t let Baz die.” Without thinking, I cup his face between my hands.

And I kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think i'll be updating for another week, I'm sorry :-( Its currently my midterms and i have to focus on studying. (cries @ baz and simon : wait for me my children)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to stop liking Simon Snow.

**Simon**

            I squeezed my eyes shut and push out all my thoughts, focusing all my energy on stopping the flowers from coming out of Baz’s mouth. _Please. Please stop Baz from hurting._

**Baz**

            What. The. _Fuck._

My heart nearly stops beating.  

            This must be a dream because there is no way in Merlin’s name that Simon Snow was kissing me. Simon Snow would never cup my face in his hands and kiss me. Ever. _Crowley mother of Merlin, he had soft lips._

            Suddenly, I think of all those times that Simon kissed Agatha in the hallways. I recalled the first time I saw them. Honestly, it was unbearable. I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could. I just wanted to get away from them, from Simon and his oh-so perfect girlfriend. My legs took me to the woods, where I proceeded to set everything I saw on fire. “ **Ring around the rosy, a pocketful of posies** ,” I shouted. The grass around me were dancing with fire. The forest was crackling and alive. So alive.  “ **Ashes. Ashes. We all fall DOWN!** ” 

            I push Simon off me.

            “What are you doing Snow?” I spat.

            He looked up at me with a dazed expression. “I just thought if I stopped your mouth from doing whatever it was doing… you wouldn’t be in so much pain.”

            I widened my eyes in shock.

“Snow, does my well-being actually concern you?” I asked mockingly.

“I’m not that much of an ass to leave my roommate of 6 years to choke to death.” He scowled and jutted out his lower lip in an attempt to pout ~~which was absolutely adorable.~~

“So, the best idea you had was to kiss me?” I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

He looked down sheepishly and blushed.

I snorted. Trust Snow to come up with the best plans. (Shut up you know you loved it)

“I was panicking, what did you expect me to do?!” He cried out indignantly. “It worked, didn’t it? You stopped throwing up flowers at least.”

It was then I realised that the itchy feeling at the back of my throat was gone. I cautiously rubbed my throat, how did I even start puking flowers? It started when I was thinking about Simon and Agatha, or more specifically, Simon _with_ Agatha. I think I was starting to get a picture. And I didn’t like it. 

 

 

**Simon**

 

            Baz was wearing that look.

That look that said “I know something but I’m definitely not saying anything.” I have come to recognize that look after having seen it for a few times. Namely, that time with the chimera and that time last year when he stole the voice of our classmate. _He knows something._

Baz stood up to flush the toilet and turned to leave the bathroom. I scramble to my feet. “Hey Baz, do you actually have an unrequited love?”

He freezes for a moment. “Yes I do. But it’s not your precious miss Wellbelove.” He sneered at me before turning his back to get his pajamas.

I jumped onto my bed and sat cross-legged, staring hard at the back of his head.

“Is she better than Agatha?”

He scoffed and raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Seriously, Snow.”

“I’m just curious! And maybe if we learn how to cure it, we can save the people that the Humdrum affected and maybe, we might have a shot at defeating the Humdrum.”

“Definitely, Snow. Saving my love life will definitely be a one shot solution to save the world. You should stop eating, that might just cure world hunger,” Baz sneered as he walked to the bathroom to change, closing the door behind him.

Baz was such an ass. I laid down on my bed and placed my hands behind my head. I was genuinely curious, who can’t Baz get? Although he was a git, he had won the “Mr Handsome” award for 3 years and he was the smartest in our level. What kind of person wouldn’t want him? I yawned. Thinking made me tired. I rolled over and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

**Baz**

 

            Simon was fast asleep by the time I finished changing. I haven’t eaten for a few days so I decide to go down to the catacombs. Thinking back to what happened just now, I couldn’t stop grinning. _Oh Merlin, I need to stop. He isn’t even gay for Morgana’s sake._ I catch a few mice and bite their neck to drain them. Once I was full, I threw them into the lake for the merwolves. As I sneak up to my room, I thought about how close Simon was. His lips had crashed into mine without notice but it still molded perfectly together. I lift my hand up and brush my lips gently. I could still feel the warmth of his lips.

            _It was my first kiss._

Simon was fast asleep. His iips were slightly parted and the moonlight fell on it so perfectly that it looked so kissable.

            I tentatively lick my lips and crawl into my bed.

            I bury my head in my pillow. I think the reason why the disease acted up was because I was jealous of Agatha. The reason why I was jealous of Agatha was because I liked Snow. Then, logically, the cure would be …

I suck in a breath and hold it in. I liked to do this sometimes. It reminded me that I’m alive. That I am actually living, just like everyone else. I can hear the blood rushing to my head and the desperate beating of my heart in my chest, like a silent protest to my decision.

I let out my breath and I feel the air rush into my lungs. I turn my head to face Simon, panting slightly. There was only one way to stop him from finding out my feelings, and to cure this disease.

I had to stop liking Simon Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for updating so late >< my exams ended last week and i just got back my results woohoo :')


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin, bless this idiot, I love him too much for my own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: The scene where Agatha is seen holding hands with Baz in the woods has not taken place yet. Basically, Agatha is a nice person that has not fallen for Baz.

**Simon**

Baz has been avoiding me lately. he had been avoiding coming back to my room when I’m awake or when I’m around. When I stare at him during lunch, he doesn’t look back and sneer like he usually does. When I am with Agatha, he doesn’t swoop in and flirt with her anymore. When I screw up my spell in class, he barely batted an eye and continued to do his work calmly.

“I swear to Merlin, Penelope, he is plotting something.” I nibble my scone angrily and glare at the back of Baz’s head from across the room.

“And I swear, if you look at him any longer, you will burn a hole in the back of his head,” Penelope deadpanned. Agatha shrugged and continued eating her waffles.

“But seriously, ever since the day that he spewed out flowers, he has barely acknowledged my presence, even though I was the one who told him what he was suffering from,” I said in exasperation.

Penelope raised an eyebrow. She reached over and placed more sour cherry scones on my plate. “Well, maybe he just needs time to think. Like wouldn’t you need time to think too if you found out you had a life-threatening disease?” She said.

“I swear he is plotting something, maybe he is going to use his disease to puke flowers at me and drown me in it. Or maybe he is building a flower-to-energy inator and blast me to the moon.” I threw my hands up and cried out.

“Simon, you know that’s not how it works,” Penelope chided me. “Stop being so paranoid, Baz is probably going through a lot at the moment.”

“Anyway,” Agatha cut in, “Instead of thinking about what Baz is doing, I heard that Kith is finally going to confess to Lanec!”

Kith had been in love with Lanec since the first day of school.  They were supposedly the “power-couple-to-be” but I knew that Lanec didn’t like Kith the way Kith liked her. She was my spell partner once and I once asked her about Kith and she replied, “Who wouldn’t like me? I’m perrrfect.” She winked flirtatiously. “But in all honesty, Kith is like a younger brother to me, I don’t like him that way.”

I shared a look with Penelope. I had told her about my conversation with Lanec. She had shrugged and said, “Well, that’s life, you can’t always get what you want.”

I hadn’t told her about my kiss with Baz though. I don’t know why either. Usually, I tell her everything because she was not only my best friend, but also my computer hard disc. I don’t like to think too much because it tires me out, so I tell Penelope about what happened and it removes the thought from my brain. It’s like I’m literally emptying my brain. But this time, I didn’t tell her about what happened between me and Baz.

“I heard he was going to tell her later down by the big tree!” Agatha squealed and clasped her hands in excitement.

“That’s nice,” I replied and smiled at her. I made a move to hold her hand. She flinched but didn’t pull away.

“Simon, I was wondering… are you free after class? I have to talk to you” Agatha asked me.

“Yes!” I said a little too quickly.

“Perfect. I’ll see you after class then.” Agatha snatched her hand away and stood up, walking away briskly with her long blonde hair fluttering behind her.

Penelope eyed me, as if she was reading my mind. “I hope it’s nothing serious, Simon.” She patted my arm comfortingly.

I give her a weak smile. I had an idea of what Agatha was going to say to me, and I didn’t know how to feel about it. I sighed deeply and leaned my head against Penelope, finding solace in her soft round shoulder. “I hope so too, Pen.”

 

**Baz**

Avoiding Simon was like trying to breathe underwater.

'Painful and excruciating.

Ever since I contracted this disease, my heart had been a lot more sensitive to emotions. When I avoid looking at him during lunch, I can practically feel his magic crawling all over my skin. When he screws up in class, I bite my lower lip to stop myself from throwing a sarcastic comment at him. When I see him with Agatha… Well, it hadn’t been a walk in the park trying to avoid Simon.

When class ended at 6, I took the long way back to Mummer’s House to avoid Snow. I knew he had football practice in half an hour and by the time I arrived, he would be gone. However, this meant that I had to walk along the moat where all the merwolves were. I held my nose and kicked dirt into the moat as I walked by. The merwolves stank like someone forgot to flush the toilet for 2 months and their blood tasted like old tomato sauce. Yucks.

“So, Agatha, what did you want to talk to me about?”

I froze in shock. _Simon!_ I ran towards the closest tree I found and peered to look. _Shouldn’t he be at football practice?_ Simon was sitting under a tree with Wellbelove at a distance not too far away. They were linking arms and Simon was resting his head on her shoulder. It was obvious that they were on a date. (Of course, Simon Snow would skip football practice for his precious girlfriend.)

My heart clenched tightly as a sour feeling settled at the bottom of my stomach. _I don’t like Snow anymore, I should not be feeling like this, I need to stop._ I chided myself in my head.

“Well, Simon,” Agatha started slowly, “I need to tell you something.”

“I think… we should break up.”

 _What…?_ My heart thudded fiercely in my chest. Simon was just as shocked as I was. He sat there with his mouth agape and his eyes were full of hurt.

“W-Why Agatha? We can work this out, we can- we can _try_ ,” Simon stuttered and grabbed her hand desperately. From where I was, I can see his eyes glaze over with fresh tears. I turned my head away from them and crouch on the floor. Simon deserved this privacy at least.

 

 

**Simon**

“I’m sorry, Simon,” Agatha said apologetically with downcast eyes. “I love you as a friend and I will support you always, but I just, don’t like you in _that_ way.”

I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to escape. I rub my eyes against my sleeve and take a deep breath. I offer Agatha a weak smile. “They do call me the worst chosen one, so it’s okay if you don’t choose me.”

“I’m so sorry, Simon,” Agatha replied, rubbing my back. “I don’t mean it that way. I hope you will find someone who loves you more in the future.”

I bite my lower lip and release her hand. “Nah, it’s okay, at least we are still friends right.”

“Of course, Simon. What will you and Penelope do without your favourite girl around?” She joked light-heartedly. She began to get up. “I need to go to meet my mom, she came to give me some clothes I forgot to bring to Watford. You should probably go for football practice too.”

I grabbed her hand and asked, “Just one last question, have you ever loved me… _that_ way?”

Her deep brown eyes stared woefully into mine.

“I’m sorry, Simon,” She murmured softly.

I let go of her hand and she turned to leave. I didn’t realise I was crying until I felt the front of my shirt becoming wet. I pulled my legs up to my chest and counted back from ten to try to calm myself down. I could feel my magic going crazy inside me and I felt like I could go off at any moment.

My heart was in so much pain, I just wanted to stop, to stop thinking, to stop feeling. _Simon Snow, you really suck, why can’t you just keep your magic in control? Why can’t you just accept the fact that you will never be good enough for anyone? Not for Agatha, not for the world._ I hugged my legs tighter. I just want to stop thinking. 

 

 

**Baz**

I could see Agatha leaving in the distance. _Was Simon still there?_

I peered from my tree and I saw him curled up into a tight ball, his erratic breathing shaking his whole body like a leaf trembling in the wind. His magic was spreading everywhere like a red haze and I could tell that he could go off at any given moment. Without thinking, I immediately stood up and walked towards him.

I did not know what I hoped to achieve. Simon would probably hate me more for eavesdropping (albeit it was unintentional), but I didn’t care at the moment. As I approach, he seemed to have noticed.

“B-Baz?” He mumbled between sobs.

I sit down next to him.

_Fuck the Hanahaki disease. To hell with my feelings. Simon Snow is important and he is precious to me. There’s no way I can turn my back on him._

Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled Simon towards me and enveloped him in a tight hug.

_Merlin, bless this idiot, I love him too much for my own good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to update more since my holidays are coming woohoo, I hope you liked this chapter! (lowkey added a klance (voltron) reference because i love them too much im sorry)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to updateeee, I had a major writer's block for a while. Anyway, I'm planning for more fluff in the future i promise. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Baz**

 

“It’s okay, Simon. It’ll be okay,” I whisper.

I felt him resist a little at first, but soon, he relaxed into my hug and began to cry against my shoulder. His magic started stabilising and the red haze cleared up.

We sat there, hugging each other in comfortable silence, occasionally broken by Simon’s hiccups. I rubbed small circles on Simon’s back and I could feel him calming down. I suddenly realised I had gotten myself into a difficult situation. I hugged him on impulse even though I was supposed to be avoiding him and now I didn’t know what to do. _Well, maggots._

Suddenly, Simon chuckled softly. His comparatively small frame reverberated in my arms.

“My luck is just the best, isn’t it?” He laughed sourly. “I get dumped by the person I like and I’m getting comforted by the person who hates me, I’m a walking irony.”

I slowly released Simon and stared at him. He matched the intensity of my gaze and his watery stare seemed to be questioning me.

“… I don’t hate you,” I said quietly.

“What did you say?”

“I said, I don’t hate you, Simon.” I said a little louder.

 

**Simon**

Holy crow, did Baz just say he didn’t hate me? Did I cry so hard I fainted? Was I dreaming?

 

**Baz**

“Actually, Simon,” I began. My brain was screaming “ABORT ABORT THIS IS A BAD IDEA BASILTON YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS” but my heart was saying otherwise. I could feel the blood rushing up to my head and the fast thudding of my heart against my chest. Maybe it was because I saw Simon getting rejected by Wellbelove. Or maybe it was because Simon was crying and he looked so, so precious ~~that I had to protect him~~. Or maybe it was because of this stupid disease that got my head screwed on wrong because I never felt my emotions this strong before. Well, blazers to it. “I like-”

Suddenly, screams ripped through the air. Simon and I jumped to our feet. It was coming from nearby.

“Somebody help! Please! My friend, he…!”  It was Lanec’s voice. She had been in my class since first year so her voice was recognisable.

Simon and I ran in the direction we heard Lanec shout. “I think she’s near the big tree near the tower! I heard she and Kith were going to be there today!” Simon cried out as he ran.

As we drew closer, I saw two people huddled at the bottom of the tree. Lanec was huddled over Kith’s body and casting healing spells between large sobs. _Why was Kith on the ground? Did he get attacked?_ It wasn’t until we were a few feet from him that I saw what was wrong.

He was coughing up red rose petals.

_Fucking scones._

Kith has the Hanahaki disease.

 

 

**Simon**

           

Seeing how Kith was coughing out petals, I figured the confession didn’t go well. Baz casted **“Help, help, come at once!”** for the school nurse to come and I crouched down next to Lanec. I had no idea what to do. The only method I knew to stop the person from vomiting petals was to kiss the person. To “shock” them out of the disease, if that was even possible. Kith was coughing extremely hard and I could see some red liquid staining the petals deep red. _This wasn’t good._

The only way to test if that works if I do it again. I didn’t know Kith but I hoped he wouldn’t mind a stranger kissing him. It seemed like Baz read my thoughts, because he was pulling me away from Kith just as I was leaning down.

“Are you crazy?!” He hissed.

“Do you have a better plan then, genius?” I hissed back. “I need to do something before he chokes to death!”

“Do you guys actually know what is happening?” Lanec interjected, her voice filled with worry as she held Kith’s hand.

Before I could answer, Baz butted in. “Yes, we do. I have got this disease before and I know that it will go away after a few hours.”

“A few hours?!” Lanec exclaimed. “He won’t make it!”

I looked over at Kith. It was true, the way that he was spitting out petals was a lot more violent than Baz and his whole front had become a bloody rose petal field. I think he was going through heartbreak.

“There is another method,” I turned around and said. “One of us will have to kiss him. It will probably shock him out of his fit.”

“How do you know that?” Lanec asked in surprise.

My face flushed pink. “Uh… I read it in a book that had information about this disease. We should hurry, we don’t have time to lose!”

“Why don’t you do the honours, Lanec, I think Kith would be terribly shocked if either of us did it since we don’t know him,” Baz said.

“But…” She cried out before lapsing into silence. “I understand.”

She leaned over Kith. Kith looked up at her with eyes filled with pain. “I’m sorry, Kith, I need to do this. For you.”

She kissed him.

I wait, hoping against hope that it worked. However, Lanec fell backwards and spluttered, coughing out petals that got in her mouth from Kith. Kith seemed to be writhing in pain and he was coughing even harder.

“It didn’t work!” Lanec screamed as tears streamed down her face. “What do we do?”

Just then, Miss Possibelf arrived. She casted loudly, **“Rock-a-bye baby on the tree top!”** Kith stopped writhing and he lay quite still. “Don’t worry, he’s just asleep,” She said as she immediately casted a levitation spell on him and sent him to the sick bay.

“Second case this month. And with the Mage back, hopefully this disease will be cured soon. I must have another word with him,” Miss Possibelf sighed loudly.

“The Mage is back?”

 

 

**Baz**

 

“Ah yes, he came back last night.” Miss Possibelf replied. “I told him about what happened with Mr Pitch and he told me it was some Hana-maki disease? He told me it was the Humdrum’s work again. Maggots darn that stupid thing.”

Snow looked like Christmas came early, but I was more shocked about something else. Miss Possibelf ushered the sniffling Lanec back to her room and Simon and I went back to Mummer’s House.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was the Humdrum that caused this disease?” I asked.

“Well,” He said sheepishly. “I forgot.”

I looked at him incredulously. How could he? For the past week, I’ve been avoiding this son of a scone because I thought the disease would go away. If I had known it was caused by the Humdrum, I wouldn’t have done that ~~and caused myself so much pain.~~

“It’s not exactly his fault too. The disease only affects those with unrequited love, so maybe it would’ve worked if you weren’t _so_ in love with him.” A small voice at the back of my head reasoned.

“Sorry Baz.”

“It’s okay. It doesn’t matter.” What a lie.

Simon looked down at the ground and frowned. “Is this the reason why you’ve been avoiding me this past week?”

“Who says I’ve been avoiding you? We live in the same room and we have the same classes. In fact, I need a break from having you around me all the time.” I sneered.

“But…It’s just…I thought…” He stuttered cutely. I resisted the urge to turn and kiss him.

“I thought… it was because of our kiss… so you actually started plotting to kill me because of it.” He blushed while saying this.

“What do mean ‘start to plot to kill you’? I’ve been ‘plotting’ since I’ve first met you, Snow. Or have you forgotten that I’m your nemesis?” I laughed mockingly.

Mummer’s house was just in view but I wanted to go to the catacombs. Maybe I can make up some excuse to Snow and run off.

I turned around and realised Snow stopped walking a few feet behind me. “Snow?”

“I know… that you never seriously plotted to murder me.” Simon looked directly at me, his blue eyes piercing into me as if he could read every thought I had. He sighed and ran his hand through his golden locks. “I just… I don’t know, I’m sorry if my kiss was too bad for the Great Basilton Pitch, but I was really worried for you. I had no other choice, I’m sorry Baz.”

He looked at me almost sadly. I felt my heart lurch in my chest. _It’s not like that._

“And… if it’s okay with you, can we call a truce until we figure out this disease? Two minds are greater than one. Including Penelope, it’ll be like 4 minds! So, if it’s okay with you- “ 

“Sure.” I instantly replied.

His blue eyes flashed with shock.

“Re-really?” The sides of his mouth pulled upwards into a smile. I felt my heart skip a beat. This was the first time he smiled genuinely at me and it was making my stomach do somersaults.

“I think I’ll cure this disease faster if I had yours and Bunce’s help.” I tried to reply curtly but I couldn’t help but smile too.

Simon nodded his head vigorously and his curls bounced up and down, his bright smile never leaving his face.

“You go up first, I have to go do something,” I said as I turned to walk away, wanting to leave before I melted into the floor.

“Wait,” Simon rushed up and grabbed my wrist. I was so shocked my heart stopped beating. “Thank you for comforting me today, Baz.”

Then, he let go and ran up the steps to our room.

I could feel the heat creep up my face as I tried to calm down my racing heart. The part where Simon touched me was feeling unnaturally tingly and hot. I tried to shake my hand of the feeling as I ran to the catacombs, blushing like a virgin in love (Well aren’t I?). _Simon Snow was going to be the death_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, Simon is slowly falling in love with Baz (or he might already be in love) just that he's too dumb to realise lolol (slight voltron reference heh)   
> I'm also going to post a slight extra to explain the Hanahaki disease because i realised it is a little confusing hahahah :-)  
> Thank you for the kudos and the comments i really enjoy reading and replying to them, yall are the best i love all of you <3


	6. Extra: Hanahaki Disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra to explain the disease basically :)  
> Some parts in here haven't been included yet and they are still a work in progress. But, most likely, they will be included inside the story.

**HANAHAKI DISEASE**

  * A kiss from a person that does not like you does not stop it. Person that is kissing needs to somewhat have feelings towards the other person. (They will learn about it soon)
  * It is only triggered when the person gets jealous/ knows that the other person doesn’t like them back.



\- In case 1, person spits flowers until jealousy is resolved/ the person comes to terms with the jealousy/ when the person they like is no longer “hurting” them (meaning that it can stop after some time when the person is preoccupied with something else)

\- In case 2, person usually chokes to death unless the other person genuinely begins to like them and kiss them

  * Only happens to people with unrequited love
  * Only started a few weeks ago (will be revealed by mage later), the reason why is because Snow started liking Baz then.
  * Cured when the person returns their love
  * To stop the source (The Humdrum), Snow has to come to terms with his feelings with Baz , but when this happens, Snow will stop liking Baz (OR WILL HE DUNDUNDUNNNNN)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My school holidays have started but i'll be travelling often so i might not be able to update as much as i like :-(   
> However, i think i'm around half-done with the story?? (content wise) So stay tuned!! <3


End file.
